cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Ray Winstone
Ray Winstone (1957 - ) Film Deaths *''The War Zone ''(1999) [Dad]: Presumably bleeds to death (off-screen) after being stabbed in the stomach by his son (Freddie Cunliffe) (there is an alternate ending where his daughter Lara Belmont kills him). *''Ripley's Game (2002) '[Reeves]: Killed (off-screen) by gangsters; his body is shown afterwards when John Malkovich and Dougray Scott discovers him in the trunk of a car (there is an alternate scene where John and Scott then set the car on fire with Ray in it). (Thanks to Matthew, Arben, and Brian) *Cold Mountain (2003)'' [Teague]:' '''Shot to death by Jude Law in the woods after Jude grabs Ray's gun. (''Thanks to Nick) *The Departed (2006)' ''[''Mr. French]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head while trapped inside a burning car after being shot in the chest by police and crashing it. (Thanks to Chris and Devin) *''Beowulf (2007; animated) '[Beowulf/Golden Man]: Playing a dual role, "Golden Man" is stabbed in the throat by "Beowulf" while the Golden Man is in his dragon form; he changes back to his Golden Man form before being washed out to sea. "Beowulf" is fatally injured (including losing an arm) in the battle with the dragon; he dies shortly afterwards with "Wiglaf" (voiced by Brendan Gleeson) by his side. (Thanks to ND and Tommy) *Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008) ''' [George 'Mac' McHale]: Sucked into the interdimensional vortex/portal, after Harrison Ford tries to rescue him but Ray deliberately lets go of Harrison's whip. Though, it is unclear if he really is dead since he was suck into another dimension. (Thanks to Josh, Andrew, Augustin, Tommy and Mathew) *''13 (2010) '[Roland Lynn Bagges]: Shot in head by Sam Riley when they both were playing Russian roulette. *Edge of Darkness (2010) [Darius Jedburgh]: Shot in the chest by a police officer when Ray starts to put his gun down. (Thanks to Arben) *London Boulevard (2010)' [''Rob Gant]: Shot in the head by Colin Farrell. (Thanks to ND and Tim) *''Sex & Drugs & Rock & Roll (2010) ''[Bill Dury]: Dies (off-screen) of unspecified natural causes; his body is shown afterwards lying in his coffin when his son (Andy Serkis) goes to view him. *''Hugo (2011) '[Uncle Claude]: Drowns (off screen) in a river; his body is seen when police fish it out of a river. The specifics of his death are revealed when Sacha Baron Cohen is informed over the phone. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *Noah (2014)'' [''Tubal-cain]: Stabbed in the ribcage by Logan Lerman before Ray can beat an injured Russell Crowe to death with a stone at the end of a fight. *The Gunman[[The Gunman (2015)| '''(2015)]] [Stanley]: Shot in the head by Mark Rylance while Sean Penn listening on phone. *''Cats (2019)'' [Growltiger]: Forced to walk the plank by Ian McKellen, Rebel Wilson, James Corden, and Steven McRae before the heroes escape him and Idris Elba (Macavity). TV Deaths *''Murder Most Horrid: Smashing Bird (1994) '[Terry]: Killed by a car bomb planted by Hywel Bennett's men. *Sweeney Todd ''(2006) [Sweeney Todd]: Commits suicide by slitting himself his throat. (Thanks to Vlabor) *''Compulsion (2008) '[Don Flowers]: Stabbed in the chest by Parminder Nagra, as he helps her drive the blade home, in order to make his suicide look like a self-defence killing. (Thanks to Brian) *''Great Expectations: Episode 3 (2011) [Abel Magwitch]: Fatally beaten by soldiers during his arrest; he dies of his injuries in his prison cell before he can be hanged. (Thanks to Brian) Video Game Deaths *''Killzone 3'' (2011) [Admiral Orlock]: Head explodes after Malcolm McDowell shot him with a raygun during a confrontation inside Malcolm's cruiser. Notable Connections * Father of Jaime Winstone, Lois Winstone and Ellie Rae Winstone. Gallery Raywinstone.jpg|Ray Winstone in Cold Mountain Tubal-cain's death.png|Ray Winstone in Noah 80_13_screenshot.png|Ray Winstone in Beowulf 007BWF_Ray_Winstone_072.jpg|Ray Winstone (as Golden Man) in Beowulf Beowulf-29.jpg|Ray Winstone (in Dragon form) getting fatally injured in Beowulf Mrfrench.jpg|Ray Winstone's death in The Departed Winstone, Ray Category:1957 Births Category:British actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by black hole Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by arm removal Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by car bombing Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:People who died in an Indiana Jones film Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Voice Actors Category:Actors who died in Gore Verbinski Movies Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Actors who died in Martin Campbell Movies Category:Actors who died in Charles Dickens Films Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Actors who died in Darren Aronofsky Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Actors who died in Pierre Morel Movies Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Actors who died in Anthony Minghella Movies Category:Animation Stars Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:The Magic Roundabout Category:Religion Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in Stephen Sommers Movies Category:Animated death scenes Category:Narnia Cast Members Category:Mystery Stars Category:Miramax Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Indiana Jones cast members Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Game show participants Category:Actors who died in Jean-Claude Van Damme Movies Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Stage Actors Category:Actors who died in Tom Hooper Movies Category:Death scenes by falling